W E L I T I N I
by La Tia Paula
Summary: Antonio era el nuevo ingresante, aunque su meta era convertise en un soldado digno su propósito estaba manchado con rencor. El nuevo ambiente lo haría cambiar y quien menos se imaginaba iba a alborotar sensaciones desconocidas en su interior. SpaMano. UsUk leve Franada y GerIta otras parejas si se me ocurren.


**ACHTOPAN**  
 _Primeramente._

_..._

 _Los estruendos tenían a los hermanos tiritando en la esquina de las instalaciones, miraban con horror la puerta que lograron cerrar esperando que nada entrase por ahí. El terrible olor a sangre hizo vomitar a uno de los dos. Cuando pasaron unos minutos y ya se hacía el silencio pudieron relajarse un poco, al menos el mayor._

 _-_ _Her_ _..Hermano ¿vamos a morir verdad? -comenzó a llorar, aunque bajo por temor a atraer a esa cosa. Llevaba unos días llorando sin parar, sus párpados estaban hinchados y uno de sus ojos había colapsado teniendo unos hilos de sangre por dentro._

 _\- Feliciano no, toma, intenta comer esto. El viejo seguramente vendrá pronto, sólo hay que ser pacientes -le ofreció un chocolate, sabía que era difícil alimentarse en esas condiciones pero se preocupaba por el estómago vacío del menor- Tápate la nariz si puedes._

 _Intentaba mantenerse fuerte, pero sólo era un chico de catorce años. Estaba lleno de moretones y algunos cortés bajo su chamarra, tenía una navaja en su pantalón ¿pero de qué iba a servir? Dejó a su hermano descansando luego de intercambiar ropas, al menos las suyas estaban un poco más decentes que el desastre de sangre y vómito ajeno, pero en esas circunstancias le quitaba el asco a varias cosas._

 _Por suerte llegaron a la sala de control que parecía el área más segura, creería eso sino hubiera un par de cuerpos sobre los paneles, tragó un poco antes de acercarse. Debía limpiar un poco para que Feliciano pudiera usar los controles y dar aviso al abuelo, tenía que mancharse las manos por la seguridad de ambos. Lo protegería, aún si fuera a costa de su propia seguridad._

 _Porque Lovino pensaba que quién tendría más futuro sería su hermano, era mucho mejor que él.. si algo le llegaba a pasar no podría soportar la culpa. Esperaba que su patética vida al menos sirviera para salvar a su querida familia._

 _Todo esto pasó por culpa del_ ** _Rotten_** ** _._** _Lo único que deseaba fervientemente era matar a ese maldito mounstro._

 _..._

El instituto de formación para soldados llamado P.C.A (Protezione, creazione e analisi) se había inaugurado hace diez años por Rómulo Vargas, aunque su tiempo fue corto lideraba una de las mejores instalaciones del país. Su principal objetivo era la invención de armas y la investigación de los _Necromance_ (término para generalizar, pero se dividían en varias ramas) de intentaba mantener en secreto sus posesiones valiosas como la mente brillante atrás de los estudios de dichas criaturas o el entrenamiento riguroso que se les daba a los estudiantes de allí. Entrar no era fácil.

Se rendían tres exámenes, su modelo usualmente pasaba así: Desde los dieciséis hasta los dieciocho se daba un _curso_ de capacitaciones, luego tres años de entrenamiento para rendir el examen físico y por último dos años en las instalaciones antes de graduarse. Daban títulos intermedios para no tener un declive de ingresantes.

Antonio con veintitrés años se encontraba frente al enorme edificio tecnológico que iba a acogerlo, estaba muy ansioso pero no pudo quedarse a observar más porque los de seguridad lo interrogaron y revisaron. Todo por quedarse mirando nada más.

Y que no era su culpa, Francis supuestamente iba a recibirlo pero nunca llegó, seguramente se quedó a coquetear por ahí. Ese tipo no cambiaba. Cuando al fin fue libre entró, para su sorpresa no había nadie. No es que se creyera la gran cosa pero en donde iba al menos algún susurró recibía, no era por presumir pero era un hombre bastante bien parecido y algo fornido. No valía la pena dar vueltas a ese asunto así que agarró el pequeño mapa empezando a caminar (en círculos) tratando de ubicarse.

— Oye tú, estorbas mi vista ¿qué quieres? –una voz le hizo brincar (no del susto por supuesto) y se giró para ver quién era, no lo conocía de ninguna parte. Era un poco más bajo, tal vez le llegaba a los hombros y su tez era tostada pero no tanto como la suya.

— ¡Hola! Soy nuevo.. se supone que alguien iba a venir a por mí pero estoy aquí solo y no sé exactamente para dónde ir –trató de explicarse un poco ya que esa persona lo miraba con cara de mala leche. Otro detalle que le pareció interesante es que llevaba en la parte superior lo que parecía un traje de látex con guantes de cuero negro, y por debajo unos pantalones militares que iban más sueltos– _¿Usaré algo así? ¿es el uniforme?_

 _—_ Ya. Se me hace un dolor de culo guiarte así que te llevaré a la sala de información –dicho eso emprendió el camino.

— Gracias.. uh, me llamo Antonio –sólo recibió un asentimiento de la otra parte. Y es que él no sabía muy bien cómo tratar con personas antipáticas así que simplemente se calló.

Cuando llegó al destino iba a agradecer nuevamente pero la persona que le ayudó simplemente desapareció de allí. Le quitó importancia y entró, y allí estaba el culpable hablando animadamente.

— ¡Francis! Se supone que ibas a recibirme, estuve dando vueltas como un tonto por ahí.

— _¡Antonie!_ Perdón, es que justo me encontré con mi superior y el tiempo pasó volando –señaló a la persona nombrada la cual se levantó para saludar. Traía una bata al igual que Francis, su cabello era un tipo de rubio trigo y tenía casi la misma altura que su amigo, parecía muy joven para ser mayor.

— Un gusto, soy Matthew, lamento los inconvenientes. Todos están ocupados hoy debido a la clase que dará Gilbert, te daré un tour completo por recompensa –estrecharon manos, era muy agradable.

— ¿Gilbert? ¿dando clases?

— Capturaron a un Necromance, así que es oportuno para mostrar su nueva arma –Francis rodeó con su brazo el hombro del otro rubio, le susurró algo para llamar su atención.

Antonio se cruzó de brazos pensando en lo sucedido, primero: ¿Gilbert? Sabía que hace mucho no lo veía pero no perdieron contacto, aún así nunca le contó lo que hacía. Y Francis.. ¿ese chico era su nueva pareja? Pero aún así él no era posesivo, tal vez mimado pero nunca rogaba atención como ahora.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que se centren en sus necesidades. Lo acompañaron a su dormitorio, al parecer todo era individual, tenía que configurar la entrada de su puerta con algo de su adn y alguna clave para dársela a algunos amigos supuso, valoraban mucho la privacidad al parecer. Aunque se sintió algo decepcionado, quería compartir habitación con alguien para no sentirse tan solo y perdido por ser nuevo. Le mostraron el comedor de los ingresantes y el área de entrenamiento (una de ellas) era bastante general las muestras, era un lugar realmente enorme y tenía entendido que había subsuelos pero capaz le enseñaban más con el paso del tiempo.

— Mira, por allá está nuestro amigo. _N'exagère-t-il pas? –_ comentó bastante divertido, el susodicho estaba en una plataforma y sostenía un micrófono ¿se creía estrella pop o algo?

— _Un peu. Mais regarde ça –_ murmuró el superior de Francis cuyo nombre se le olvidó al moreno. Pero ya veía la razón por la que se llevaban bien.

Antonio miró el punto señalado y en ese momento su corazón se detuvo, no era cualquier Necromance. Era un Rotten.

Este tipo de criaturas eran las únicas que podían infectar a los humanos y se desconocía la cura, una vez una de esas cosas mataba a alguien debían cortarle la cabeza a la víctima, la contaminación comenzaba por el sistema encefálico. Eran los más peligrosos conocidos hasta ahora. Tenían una cabeza pequeña y un cuerpo largo (usualmente se los asimilaba a las arañas por varias características comunes) lo más temido eran sus bocas que ocupaban casi todo el espacio, cuando las abrían había varias filas de dientes dispuestas a triturar. Otros tenían unas especie de espinas que salían de las comisuras para sujetar lo que estaban por devorar.

Sintió repulsión al ver ese cuerpo de piel dura estirado, parecía muerto pero eso no lo calmaba ni un poco, su estómago estaba revuelto de ira y miedo. Francis al notar la tensión le tocó el hombro.

— Aprenderás muchas cosas aquí. No sólo las que crees que ya sabes. 

**Notas.**

Bueno, no estoy muy convencida de hacer esto porque no me sale escribir cosas largas sin que lleguen a ser tediosas y aburridas. Esto es más una pequeña presentación pero luego se irá acoplando a otros temas, espero que esto salga bien.

¿Pueden creer que Fanfiction no me guardó lo que escribí primero? Nada de nada, me dió un ataque así que tuve que escribirlo por Wattpad primero, tuve un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Si leíste esta basurilla gracias. Quiero escribir la parte de Arthur pronto.


End file.
